


those who can't, cheat

by antfrost



Series: drifting time misplaced [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossing Timelines, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Existentialism, Gen, Internal Conflict, Justin | TimeDeo and Karl Jacobs are Mentally Linked, Karl Jacobs-centric, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Link, Mindfuck, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Not RPF, Open to Interpretation, Protective Justin | TimeDeo, Reality Bending, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, The Final Control Room, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travelling Justin | TimeDeo, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Timeline Shenanigans, Watches, sorry this is so short! it's sort of a test run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: The Final Control Room.It was a bleak place. The dark blackstone walls seemed to tower and loom over the people gathered inside, feeling almost claustrophobic in a way.Karl had heard stories of this place, but the stories never mentioned the unsettling aura this room gave off.He watched in silence as the L’Manbergians followed Eret inside. His heart sunk, knowing what came next.A voice in his head rung out - loud and clear. He had heard this voice before, but he still couldn’t attach a name or face to it.“Don’t do anything stupid, Karl Jacobs.”
Relationships: Justin | TimeDeo & Karl Jacobs
Series: drifting time misplaced [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195535
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	those who can't, cheat

The Final Control Room.

It was a bleak place. The dark blackstone walls seemed to tower and loom over the people gathered inside, feeling almost claustrophobic in a way. 

Karl had heard stories of this place, but the stories never mentioned the unsettling aura this room gave off.

He watched in silence as the L’Manbergians followed Eret inside. His heart sunk, knowing what came next.

A voice in his head rung out - loud and clear. He had heard this voice before, but he still couldn’t attach a name or face to it.

_“Don’t do anything stupid, Karl Jacobs.”_

Karl rolled his eyes, dismissing the voice’s words. He would have assumed it was his conscious - but the voice seemed to speak with a mind of its own, and the voice was distinct, but not one he truly recognized.

His gaze darkened as he watched the people in the room get attacked by the Greater Dream SMP troops, and he reached down to twist the watch on his wrist, preparing to go back a few hours.

_“Karl.”_

“Stop talking to me like that.” He muttered back under his breath, clearly agitated. “Who even are you, anyways? Fuck off.”

He released his grip on the watch, and felt as time slowed down, and the world began to slip from his grasp.

A few moments later, he was back in the room - now completely empty.

He knew what he had to do.

_“Karl, I swear to fucking god. You don’t change the past. That’s like, the first fucking rule of time travel.”_

Christ, that voice was annoying.

Karl cautiously stepped out from behind the wall he was hiding, pulling a picture frame from his bag. Inside was an image of Eret and her friends, smiling and laughing.

He set the frame down in front of the button, knowing Eret would cross through here again soon to check on everything and make sure it was set up.

He just hoped this would work how he planned it to.

_“You’re the most stubborn person I’ve had the displeasure of meeting, Karl Jacobs.”_

"Whatever, weird brain voice."

Karl scoffed and twisted the watch again, letting go and feeling himself return to the present.

He just hoped to see a difference.


End file.
